<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>He's a Pirate by KairiasYami2</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783232">He's a Pirate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2'>KairiasYami2</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hope (comes slow) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Backstory, Drabble, Fluff, Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783232</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus and Roman are turning ten today!</p><p>(Day 27 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>hope (comes slow) [12]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>He's a Pirate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>It's fluff but also I made little hints of Remus being jealous/Roman being first because we all know that those issues started young. Yay!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Prompt: Be a pirate</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s their tenth birthday party. Remus is just excited as Roman, their party is going to be pirate themed!! Remus will finally get to be a pirate! He and Roman had been playing pirates since they watched the first Pirates of the Caribbean movie, and now they will finally be able to be real pirates! Mom has promised that a </span>
  <em>
    <span>real</span>
  </em>
  <span> pirate will be at the party, and Remus can’t wait to meet them! He wonders if maybe the pirate will be the Barbosa guy from the movie - he was super cool, and he could turn into a </span>
  <em>
    <span>skeleton</span>
  </em>
  <span>! It was the coolest thing ever!</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Roman had liked Will and Elizabeth and the romance more than the actual pirates. But luckily for Remus his brother enjoys the idea of pirates enough that they got a pirate party instead of a princess party or something. Not that there’s anything wrong with Princesses, Roman’s a princess after all and he’s not bad, but they’re not as awesomely cool as pirates.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mom says the party will be at dinner, and Remus can’t wait!! Dinner’s so soon! He and Roman have been told to hide in their room so the party can be set up, and Remus reeeaalllyyy wants to go down now. But Roman said they might get in trouble and not have a party if they don’t listen, so they decided to play make believe instead. Prince Roman is in the process of defeating the Dragon Witch, with the help of his loyal wizard Remus, when the queen comes in and interrupts their play.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Roman! Remus! Everything’s ready! Come on down!” Remus cheers with Roman, and they stampede out of their room and down the stairs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When they reach the bottom of the stairs, Remus only a few steps behind Roman, the living room is transformed. There’s blue on the ground, and sand, and a giant fake boat, and there’s a pirate on the boat!! It’s the best!! He looks so cool! He’s got an eyepatch and a hook on his hand and a sword, and Remus immediately zeros in on the weapon. Maybe the pirate will teach him how to use the sword! Then </span>
  <em>
    <span>he’ll</span>
  </em>
  <span> get to be the Prince who slays the Dragon Witch while Roman is the wizard! He barrels over to the pirate, determined to learn how to use the awesome sword.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Best. Birthday. EVER!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>